The Verdict
by Xx Unwritten Love Xx
Summary: It's the day of the rape trial and Carla is a nervous wreck. She needs all the support she can get when the case takes a turn for the worst. How will she cope? Contains Carter.


**Thank you for taking your time to read my story. It's my first fan-fiction so be please read and review for feedback if you have time. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Xx Unwritten Love Xx  
><strong>

The Verdict.

Chapter 1

Carla Connor slammed the door shut and threw her bag angrily across the living room. Why? Why could she never have justice in the world? Was it okay to rape people nowadays? Just a normal part of life that some women have to go through?

"BASTARD!" She screamed, knowing nobody could hear her but purely shouting it for personal satisfaction. It didn't work though, only made her throat feel tight and sore, like it had felt earlier on today when she was standing in front of all of those people, telling her story and how he... how he.. She couldn't even think about saying it. They didn't believe her anyway, and if they didn't believe her, then maybe it wasn't even true. Maybe Frank was right and she was just a spiteful little cow, who simply had just imagined it all along. Shut up Carla, her mind told herself. You know whats what, you know what he did. Shame the jury didn't see it that way though. What was it then? Was she grinning that whole time when she was up there telling them what he did to her? Didn't she seem believable enough? Or was she just some big massive joke to them all? "Oh yeah, and then he pushed me up against the wall, had a bit of a feel then threw me to the ground. OH that was great fun that. I was laughing by the time he pushed my legs apart and was all over me. Best rape I ever had!" Angry tears spilled from Carla's eyes but she wiped them away. Just why isn't he rotting away in some cell right now? What went wrong today?

6 hours earlier...

Stepping out of the taxi, a nervous Carla rummaged inside of her handbag, trying to find her purse. Her hands were shaking so much, she couldn't even undo her purse's zip. Closing her eyes, trying to remain calm, she could hear the sound of her heartbeat in her head, and didn't like the sound of how fast it was pumping. She felt at ease when a pair of reassuring hands rested on hers and she looked up to see Michelle's sympathetic face. "Here you go mate, keep the change" Michelle said, as she handed the cabbie driver fifteen pounds.

"Michelle, you didn't have to pay for that! I'm perfectly capable of-"

"I'm not saying your not capable Carla. You just don't want to be wasting you money on a taxi! You want to be spending it tonight when we're celebrating back at the Rovers." Carla looked at Michelle and saw the confidence in her eyes. She was thankful that she had her support and she was truly her best friend. But unfortunately, Carla found it hard to share her friends positiveness.

"That's easy for you to say Michelle, but your not the one who's going to have to stand there and talk about that night!"

"I know, I know. But I will be in that court room supporting you all the way. You know that. And Maria will be there too for extra support. I know she wants to see Frank go down as much as we do."

Carla slowly nodded, slightly feeling more relaxed as the two women linked arms and started walking towards the court doors. Well, she was feeling relaxed until she saw him walk round the corner, with that big smirk he carried wherever he walked, that smirk that either you fell in love with or you just wanted to wipe it off his face. It was always the second option for Carla and to make it worse, his pathetic excuse of a mother was by his side as always. Michelle felt Carla tense on her arm and followed her frightened expression to where Frank was suddenly standing.

"Morning ladies. Beautiful day isn't it? Think I may take a nice long walk tonight, smell that fresh, free air. Want to join me mum?"

"The only place you'll be walking to is a rotting cell where you belong!" Yelled Carla, as she rose to his bait. Michelle pulled her back, feeling Carla's hatred.

"Stay away Frank or I swear to god I will set her on you!"

"Come on Frank, lets just go inside," said Anne, scowling at Carla. Frank walked with confidence, but his eyes told a different story. Carla had seen that look before. It was the look he had given her when she was lying in a hospital bed after the car accident involving Stella. Fear.

"You won't get away with this Frank" Carla called after him. He turned on his heel but remained in his position.

"Oh I'm not so certain, not after your latest little game." He turned and began to walk away but then slowly came to a halt again and turned towards his victim.

"Oh and Carla. Nice necklace." He winked and retreated, walking through the court doors with a slight swagger in his steps.

Carla's eyes began to widen. No, surely not. He couldn't know about.. about.. everything? Could he? Her heart began to break as the realization began to hit her, the fact that Frank could know about her current affair with Peter. He could destroy them in front of everybody, exposed and humiliate them with just a snap of his fingers. He could bring her down in a heartbeat, make him look like he was the victim in all of this. And Carla knew he would enjoy every little second of it. After all, Frank was a very powerful man with very powerful contacts. Paranoia began to kick in.

"Hello, earth to Carla." Carla suddenly came back to reality and looked at Michelle. She didn't want Michelle to find about her affair in court. She wanted to be the one to tell her, she owed her that much.

"Carla?"

"I'm fine, Michelle just, bit shaken."

"Look Carla, don't let him get to you, he's just playing games. Okay?" But Carla knew Frank wasn't playing a game. He meant every word.

"Listen Michelle, there's something you need to know-"

"There you are!"

Maria stood behind Carla, smiling brightly. Perfect timing, Carla thought.

"Thanks for coming Maria. I appreciate it," said Carla, turning to hug her friend. As she was hugging Maria, she saw someone who she had been waiting to see all day. That tall muscular body. Those deep brown eyes. Yep, he kept getting more handsome by the day.

"Hello Peter."

**Thanks for reading! They'll be more Carter in the next chapter** **:) Xxxxx**


End file.
